Death of Remus
by Kindred01
Summary: On Moony is left Remus is gone, and Harry had to deal with the hard truth. set just after Sirius' death...


(**Not yet beta, I do love Remus he is my top fav character and I cried when he died, but this is something I had to write) **

Remus found Harry sat in Sirius' room; the teen's eyes were swallowed and red from crying as he held onto Sirius' robe. Remus walked into the room and closed the door behind him and just watched the teen for a moment "Cub." He whispered, Harry turned to look at him tears still running down his face

"It hurts." He cried, Remus walked over to him and sat on the bed with him and took Harry's hand into his

"I know, but we have to keep going you understand?"

"I don't want to, he he was going to take me from those people and and…" Harry just broke down. Remus pulled him into his arms and held him as he cried; he rubbed his hand up and down the young man's back.

Harry sat in Remus' lap and warped his arms around his as he held onto him letting the man comfort him. After what was hours Harry found himself walking up on Sirius bed still warped up in Remus' arms he looked up to see Remus was watching him "I have to go back to my aunt's…in the morning." He whispered

"I know, I wish I could stop Dumbledore from sending you there but he throws the werewolf thing at me." Harry sighed and looked up at him

"Make love to me." Harry asked, Remus froze and looked at Harry's face

"Cub…"

"No please… please don't leave me I…I need this I don't know why…I just want to forget." Remus could smell Harry's pain and anger and Remus wolf was crying to comfort the teen

"Harry, understand something I'm 20 years older than you and your 15 years old…"

"Wizarding laws are lax about age and sex." Harry whispered as he touched Remus chest. The wolf mumbled something about Hermione and books before he looked back into the desperate teen's eyes

"Okay, but not because you want to forget, but because I love you." Remus told him cupping his cheek

"I love you to."

By morning Harry was curled up against Remus side, he had been awake while thinking about going back to his aunts and uncle, he didn't want to so, he thought about running away more than once every time Dumbledore sends him back. Remus groaned and opens his eyes and looked at Harry blinking at him for a moment and then smiled "Morning." He whispered

"Morning."

"Hey it does will be okay, we will write each other and I will try and get you out of there as soon as I can." Remus told him cupping his cheek kissing him, Harry gave him a soft smile

"Do you mean it Remus do you love me?" He asked

"Of course I do." He smiled at him as kissed him again.

3 Months later... Death Eaters broke into the muggle home and pulled the boy out of the house setting the place on fire before dragging Harry with them, the teen was battered black and blue by the time he was brought to the Dark Lord. "Harry so good to see you." He mocked, the teen stood there feeling slightly woozy as he watched the monster stalk around him like a wolf

"What do you want?" Harry asked, his voice a little horsed from screaming, smiling Voldemort pulled his want out and healed all of Harry's injuries before he walked closer to the teen curling his long bony fingers under his chin

"I want to bring you over to our side my sweet boy." Harry felt his stomach churn at being called 'his sweet boy' but decide not to flinch

"And why would I want to be on your side? What could you possibly offer me Tom? What could you say to me that will make me change sides like that? Hell I am all up for going grey and let you and Dumblefuck have fun because you know what I'm fucking done with you lot!" Harry snapped.

The room become icy cold as Harry spoke and by the time he finished he knew he might have gone too far but since Sirius death and Remus disappeared while on a mission for the old chicken Harry has just been angry and more so in the last month. Voldemort slapped him across the face sending him to the floor where his head the stone floor with a thud. Harry was seeing blurry stars and was now feeling waves of nausea over him "Show some respect for me boy!"

"Why? W...What have you done to deserve that?" Harry growled before he threw up over the Dark Lord feet

"GAH!" Came the group outcry,

"You should were shoes." Harry gagged a bit on the bile. Voldemort let out a snorting growl as he pulled Harry up by his arm a little too fast that he broke his bone

"AHHHA!" Harry cried out

"Take this brat to the cells put him in with our other guest and let's see who lives though the night!"

Two Death Eater took Harry away laughed at him and told him that if he lived through the night he will be begging Voldemort to let him keep him as a pet. Then there was a purse where the they about having a little fun with him before they threw him into the cells, but then the realised that Voldemort might want Harry for himself and it would look bad if they beat him to it. So they threw him into the cell they laughed some more at him as they locked the cell door "Have a good night." They sang out as they left the dark dank hall away.

Harry rolled on to his side as let out a fright sob as he forced himself to sit up and curled up in the corner. There was blood down the side of his face and he held a broken arm tight against him, shivering as he wore nothing but a torn pair of large PJ bottoms and a big baggy shirt. He found it hard to forces on anything as his head thumped making him feel woozy and sick again. From what he could see was he was in a dark cell with three stone walls, there was no window and very little light filled the cell, the floor was covered with hay or straw and from what he could tell there was clumps of blood on the floor mixed in the straw.

Harry shiver as he tried to make himself smaller to warm up, he was tired, hurt and all he wanted to be where ever Remus was. There was a growl that made him looked up and looked around the shadows of the cell trying to see who was there "W...Who's there?" he called out.

"Look at what those men left me a little deer foal." Harry choked as he see Remus walk out from the pitch black shadows of the cell, Harry's face broke out into a smile as he stood up but stopped when Remus came into the light and he took a step back and lost his smile and replaced for one with fear and hurt as he looked at the man.

He was covered in dirt and blood but it wasn't that, that made Harry almost want to cry out in heart break no it was just by looking at him Harry knew that this was not Remus not by the way he moved and stood, his eyes were dark amber he looked younger or more like his age. "R...Remus?" Harry called out; the man chuckled before he moved closer to Harry and trapped him between himself and the wall. The teen eyes widen in panic as he looked at the man's face, he knew those dark amber eyes he saw them in his third year when Remus turned into a wolf…No please no… he thought "M...Moony." Harry chocked as the wolf buried his face into Harry's neck and breathed in his scent, it made him purr against the skin sending shivers down Harry spine, he moved his mouth and sunk his human tooth into the raven haired teen's neck.

Harry let out a scream as he felt the full human teeth tear at his skin, his hand gripped Moody's arms painfully as he dug his nails into the wolf' arms leaving rivers of blood. Pulling back Moony then licked the bite healing the mark up before he looked back at the shaky teen, Harry had been come paler as he stood looking at the wolf, but he could tell his head wasn't as painful as it was before. "Moony?" Harry sobbed

"Give the boy a prize." He said with a deeper husker voice than Remus ever had,

"H...how are you…" Harry started

"They used a spell to bring me out and keep me out." He purred as he kissed Harry's neck nipping at the skin again

"W...What about Remus." He asked looking at him, Moony ran his dirty fingers though the mattered jet back hair

"Oh cub he's dead." He whispered, Harry eyes widened as he let out a choking sob and shook his head.

"N...No your wrong he can't be, your here he has to be alive!" he cried with tears running down his face.

"Shhhhh cub shhhh it's okay, he went quietly he couldn't fight what was happening."

"How is it okay!" Harry screamed hitting his chest with his one good arm, Moony let him hit him until Harry just fell into his chest and cried more, the wolf warped his arms around him and held him close running his hand up and down his back trying to comfort him.

"Listen to me cub, I made a promises Remus before he become nothing but emotions, I promised him I would protect you." He said, Harry looked up at him as Moony cupped his cheeks.

Moony stood there looking at Harry, he watched the teen cry as felt his chest tighten with guilt and pain for the young man, then he notice the teen smell something was off Moony let out a low growl and buried his face into Harry's neck again and took in a deep breath of his scent as he moved his hands moved down to Harry's stomach and felt the bump under the baggy shirt, Harry froze as he felt the wolf's hands over the firm bump "Whose?" Moony growled

"You know whose?" Harry said as he looked into the dark amber eyes "The night of Padfoot's death me and Remus, we…" Harry looked up at him

"This is my cub?" He asked keeping his hands on the bump

"No it's Remus cub." Harry said, Moony grinned and looked kissed him slowly making Harry gasp as he felt the man's hands rubbed the bump gently

"No it's our cub." He said running his finger over Harry's cheeks and brushing his hair out of his eyes; Harry was still shaking as he looked up at him, there was a howl that made Moony smile as he watched Harry's face; the teen looked at towards the cage bars

"W...Whats that?" Harry whispers

"Time to time to leave now." He said

"How can we leave the cell doors are lock and we don't have our wands!" Moony smiled at him as the cell door unlocked

"Are you coming or what?" Came the growl, Harry looked towards the cell door and saw Fenrir standing there "We don't have the time for this, leave the boy…"

"He's carrying my cubs!" Mooney growled, Fenrir looked at Harry and then back at Moony and nodded

"Come on then!" Moony leaned down and whispered in Harry's ear, the teen stared blankly at the wall before he slumping into his arms falling asleep, Moony held him in his arm careful not to hurt his pregnant mate.

Harry was curled up on the bed blankets up and over his shoulders, he winced as he heard raised voices, he let out a moan and laid there on the bed with his eyes open looking up at the roof, he moved about on the bed and he could feel the sheets under his skin_…Oh god I'm naked…_ he thought "Harry is my mate and pregnant he is not going anywhere, and you are going to stay the hell away from him!" Moony growled. Harry sat up wincing at the slight pain in his arm he looked at that his arm it still tingled like it was only twisted. He placed his other hand rested on his bump and felt the child move under his skin, and he rubbed it letting the little one know he was okay

"Moony you need to calm down I think I know what's best for Harry." Harry looked at the door as he put on a robe that smelt of Sirius, he looked around the room more and saw it was a collection of Remus and Sirius things and some of his things too _…Moony has been busy…_ he thought as he realised that his trunk was here it looked a little burn around the sides but it was sill in one peace, he let a smile grace his lips before he tied the robe up.

"Really you know best? Then how did those pure blood nut jobs get passed those Blood Wards that were meant to protect my mate?!"Harry stood up on shaky legs and walked over to door and looked though the crack Dumbledore took a step back and blinked at the wolf "Yes that's right I know Harry is my mate he was Remus mate!"

"Remus." The old man called out as he went too reached out or him Moony growled and slapped his hand away.

"I'm not Remus! I know what you I knew you sent Remus out to get caught and now he's dead. The spell they used killed him slowly letting me take over his body. That boy in there is my mate and he has my pup growing inside of him and you are not going to touch him or come near him, get out of my home!" the wolf growled, Dumbledore frowned and looked at the claws growing from Moony's hands, the old man and pulled his wand out.

"That is why I sent you away, I knew what you and Harry did after Sirius's death. I have spent years trying to make very thing perfect. Every one would believe that he was Lilly and James' son not James and Sirius' son. I knew he was your mate, always have, and I did everything to make sure you were kept away from him so that Remus forgot what he told me, what he knew. I made Sirius forgot that Harry was his son." Harry eyes widen as he listen to what was being told. Sirius was his dad Harry ran his fingers though his hair and closed his eyes trying to stop himself from crying. "But no that bloody mutt had escaped and then get close to his brat, Sirius had to go had to die."

"Harry doesn't have that mental connection to Voldemort, does he? That was all you." Moony said.

"Only the bit about Sirius being taken by Voldemort, I knew that the mutt would go and risk his life to save him, but no, no no no you had to FUCK IT UP BY FUCKING THAT BITCH AND GETTING HIM PREGNANT!" Dumbledore yelled.

Harry opens the door and walked out moving over to Moony "My mate told you to get out of his house." Harry said coldly, he had tears running down his face.

"Harry?" The white hair wizard said "I thought you were a sleep." He said.

"I was but someone woke me now get out." Harry hissed, Moony put his arm around the dark haired teen.

"You heard my mate. I will make sure that you have a 10 seconds head start before Fenrir calls a hunt on you." He said, Dumbledore's blue eyes narrowed at them before walking out the house.

Moony turned to look at Harry who had tears running down his face as they heard howling as wolves chased the old man away "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"No you're not."Harry looked up at Moony "Is he really dead?" Harry asked, the wolf touched his cheek.

"Yes, I'm sorry but we are same man my beautiful mate." He whispered

"Are you?" Harry asked looking up into the ambers eyes "I can see his face but even that is different your younger your skin less lines and your hair is blonder, you stand different and and…you are but our not." Harry cried, Moony held his hands and kissed them.

"I love you that hasn't change you are my only mate." Harry buried his face in the wolf's chest.


End file.
